Chained
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: [CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED AS OF 04.27.2013] When former best friends Sora, a rich goth, and Riku, the mysterious and most popular boy at school, are forced to be partners for their project in health class which is being tied to each other at the waist... [[Full summary inside.] RikuxSora]
1. Chapter 1

**Chained**

**Summary:** When former best friends Sora, a rich goth, and Riku, the mysterious and most popular boy at school, are forced to be partners for their project in health class (which is being tied to each other at the waist), will the two manage not to rip each other limb by limb, or will their friendship return with surprising (or not...) new feelings?

Yeah, this is a **RikuxSora** fanfic, for all you crazy fans out there (along with me XD). Sorry, Kairi haters, but Kairi WILL be in this story. Don't worry- she won't do anything to take Sora away from Riku. She's Riku's lovable sister in the story. Yup...

Besides, Kairi's okay to me. (Or is she?... XD. Kidding, kidding. She is.)

Well, I hope you enjoy the story. Please, no flamers!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. But if I did, Riku would SO own Sora. Haha Joking (but us RikuxSora fans dream of it, ne? HA HA) Oh, but I do own Onsenko. My dear friend Olivia (**SatisfactionwithaRazor** on own her character yet. But she gave me a bone cracking hug when I told her she was in the story. Hahaha!

Enjoy, everyone. And comments are love, yo. Please excuse spelling and grammar problems. -.-

**(.Chapter One: Oh, How Fan-fuck this-tastic!.)**

"Yo. Get up." I felt a tug at my blanket, the warmth of the sun caressing my skin as the cloth that was protecting me from the cursed light went down to my legs. I muttered a 'fuck you' before flopping over onto my stomach and burying my face into my pillow. Damn morning. Damn sun, burning me alive. Damn Onsenko and Roxas, trying to get me to school.

Ah, speaking of school, I HATE school. Having to get up early in the morning just to go to crappy school and get a 'good' - in my terms, 'fuckin' - education was a waste of my time. My father says it's weird because I've been a star student since I was four... Now that I think about it... It is weird... But I don't care. I'd rather jump off from the top of Mt. Everest stark naked, suffer excruciating pain and die horribly than go and learn. "It's time for school."

My best friends, Onsenko and Roxas, always saunter into my room like happy prancing ponies and try to force me out of bed. Ever since I had become a lazy, stubborn, fed-up-with-many-things-in-life goth (which was about three years ago and has been since...), I've never gotten out of bed on my own. And no matter how hard I tried to actually STAY in bed, they've prevailed each and every single time.

Well, I almost succeeded one time. But I don't want to say anything about my I-thought-I-suceeded-but-really-I-didn't so-called "victory."

Anyways... It doesn't seem to bother them that my room is all black. Yeah: black bed, black clothes, black carpet, black walls. Black everything. Sometimes, you'd bump into the wall if you weren't watching yourself. Yeah, Onsenko's slammed into my wall many, many, MANY times...

I'm a goth. Woo-hoooooo.

Onsenko is a goth, too. But it's really difficult to believe since she's so hyper and chirpy. And Roxas...

Well, he's just Roxas!

"I don't wanna go," I said to them, my voice muffled by the pillow I had in my face. "Fuckin' education..."

"And why do you say that, Sora? You're a straight A student," Roxas replied, poking me in the back.

"Damn straight Sora is!" Onsenko cheerfully said.

"I don't care."

"You SHOULD care." I felt her fingers combing through, pulling at, and matting down my messy gravity defying hair. She just loves fixing my hair...

"No. I don't and I never will."

I felt my bed shift and soon found Roxas's lips near my ear. His breath was really warm... Okay, WHY did I even say that? "Get up or I **WILL** have to use force."

"Hnn..."

"What? You gonna screw him? YAY! Now where's my camera...?"

"Onsenko, you perverted little freak! I didn't mean THAT kind of force! And give me that camera!"

"No way, dude! You're not getting your claws on this!"

"Well, then you better put that away."

"... Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Huh?"

"Put it away now."

"Put what away?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I do?

"Don't act stupid!"

"... Who're we talkin' about?"

"Oi..."

I chuckled.

"Heh heh... Okay, okay, I'll put it away."

"Good... Now... Back to you, Sora. Get up. I mean it."

"No, no, and NO."

"Alrighty then... Have it your way."

"McDonalds- Have it your way!"

"For the many times I have told you: IT'S BURGER KING- HAVE IT YOUR WAY, WOMAN!"

"Burger King- Have it your way, **woman**?"

"... Forget it. Like I said, Sora- you asked for it."

"But you said-"

"I KNOW!"

I couldn't help but - again - laugh at the little scene I was hearing. Yeah, Roxas has a bit of a bad temper when he's around Onsenko and she's always happy or confused or messing with him when he's mad. But those two get along so well, many mistaken them for a couple!

"Oh, forget it. Let's go, 'Senko."

... They're giving up? For the first time?

Onsenko heaved out a sigh. "Aw, okay. I can't believe we're going to have to lose for the first time..."

I felt my bed shift, I heard shuffling, and I heard the door slam.

... I HAVE SUCCEEDED!!!

But--

Suddenly, strong arms curled around my waist and stomach and lifted me up into the air. I felt my blanket slip off my body. I looked up from my pillow and noticed that Onsenko and Roxas were standing near the door. So it was obvious that the person who was carrying me was my-

"DAD! GAH! DAMMIT, PUT ME DOWN!"

There he goes with his evil chuckle. "Sorry, Kiddo, but a father's gotta do what a father's gotta do." I growled. My father, Leonhart Squall (whom he pesters everyone into calling him Leon) smirked at me as he carried me out of my room, his bangs falling elegantly over his eyes. My mother had always told me that no matter what mood my dad was in or what he looked like, he was always beautiful. She even said that if he was covered in blood and was dying, hell, he'd still look hot (which made dad say, "Don't even try it!")! She was pretty much right. No wonder so many women envied my mother...

Um...

Anyways... There I was, struggling to slip out of my father's grasp while I yelling with the pillow my mom made for me in my arms. Luckily, I still had that... And I could try hitting my dad in the head... Well, before I could even take the chance to, I felt a sudden tug at my pillow.

Onsenko was trying to take my pillow! I WILL NOT LET HER SUCEED!

I was clutching to my pillow furiously, trying my best not to let her win it over. But Onsenko beat me and tugged my pillow away from my grasp. She laughed maniacally and accidently hurled it Roxas who yelled.

I stifled a laugh, but then remembered that I was up in the air when I realized that my feet weren't on the ground and there was a tight hold around my stomach.

Grinning, Onsenko and Roxas followed my father as they strutted to the bathroom- a towel and soap in Roxas's hands and shampoo and a bath scruber in Onsenko's. This, sadly, was one of the usual get-Sora-out-of-bed-and-to-school routines. And I failed for this one... For the eleventh time. Don't ask why I count.

As I continued to kick and scream and curse my father and friends out, Onsenko karate kicked the door open to the bathroom. The tub was filled with water and bubbles. Yaaay, my favorite bubbles! Strawberry scented!... Erm... (A/N: Ha ha, what kind of goth is he?)

"DAD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! LEMME GO!" I yelled. Dad's smirk grew as he walked over to the tub. I could suddenly see my life flashing before my eyes... Ah ha ha... Okay, enough over reacting. I looked at my father with the biggest puppy eyes that I could muster (I felt like my eyes were going to pop outta their sockets...), trying my best to distract him or make him REALIZE that THIS wasn't right for his son. His only and 'precious' son. Notice the emphasis on PRECIOUS. "PLEASE, daddy? Don't do this!" I sweetly whined.

He smiled sweetly at me and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. "Sora..."

"Yes, daddy?" I said in a childish and sweeter tone, grinning. Ha ha! I have prevailed!

"Not gonna work."

PLOP!

... Okay... I have NOT prevailed...

In seconds, I found myself soaked from head to toe, my hair falling over my eyes with the lack of gracefulness. My pajamas clung heavily to my body. I glared at the laughing trio.

"You mean bastard!" I cried, the sweet splashing water angrily about and at them. "This isn't funny, guys! You've done this to me way too much and you're still laughing?!"

"Yup!" Onsenko chirped. She bent down next to the tub where I sulked, squirted a handful of shampoo in her hands, and began to massage my scalp with her fingers, spreading the shampoo all over my head. I let out a sigh and pouted, sinking into the water until my chin touched its surface. Her childish giggling reached my ears again, making me smile the slightest bit.

* * *

"Sora, hurry up and get your ass down here!" Roxas called out. 

"Okay, okay, 'mother!' Heh..."

I examined myself in the mirror one last time, making sure my features were right. Like I've said before: all my clothes are black. No need to say what color my shirts or pants are. Speaking of pants, mine hung low around my hips and clung to my somewhat muscular thighs and legs, giving away that sexy bad boy look (from what Onsenko says.) and showing off my firm ass (again, from Onsenko). I had three belts wrapped around my hips and waist (when my father was young, he always, always, ALWAYS wore three belts or more. And he still does at times. Force of habit, I guess. Haha) Fingerless gloves covered my hands, a spiked leather wrist band was wrapped around my right wrist, and my combat boots added a nice little touch. My hooded shirt was tight and the mesh part showed off my abdomen. I also had barely visible eyeliner around my eyes.

Yeah, I guess you can say that I was DAMN hot. Ha ha!

I quickly sped out of my room and made my way through the many hallways to the spiral flight of stairs. Grinning, I threw my backpack onto my shoulder, mounted up onto the railing and slid down. I haven't done this is a long time, but since we're almost late for school...

You gotta do what it takes to NOT be late.

ESPECIALLY on these days! Okay, the two different school days are Dark Day and Light Day. Light Day has two of favorite classes and is WAY more better than Dark Day. Well, in MY terms. You see, Dark Day is my busy day. I have social studies, algebra, English, and chemistry. Oh, and I can't forget my first class. No matter how much I try, I'll never forget my first class.

And that's health. Boy, do I HATE HEALTH! And I hate it for many, many, many, many, MANY reasons! First off, the teacher, Seishuu Sephiroth, is such a fag and he's the biggest bastard I know. Okay, Seishuu-Sephiroth-the-faggy-bastard is the MAIN reason why I hate health. He used to be in love with my uncle! AND UNCLE CLOUD ACTUALLY DATED HIM! AUGH! Just the thought of him and uncle Cloud together and fucking each other and being all lovey dovey sends chills down my spine...

Ugh...

Beside that, Sepiroth thinks he's all hot and shit and he's mean to me and my friends and the girls in class drool over him.

Ah, yes. The next thing I hate in my class.

The girls.

Okay, most of them are okay. But the rest are the the kind of girls that piss me off- slutty looking, short-skirt-and-shorts wearing flirtatious, all-off-them-have-Tata-Young's-Sexy-Naughty-Bitchy-song-on-their-MP3 players (the song is addicting and I like it and Tata Young is HOT, but the girls make her look bad...), prissy girls.

The populars/wannabe-populars/just-slutty girls. Bleah.

They're so damn skinny. Like twigs. If you took one of their arms, you'd snap it immediately! Yeah. That was our nickname for them.

The Twigs.

... Hahahahahaha...

And then there's... _Him_...

When I reached the bottom, I got off the railing, fixed my backpack, and ran into the kitchen. I greeted the head cook,Sayuri, and all the other chefs and helpers and whatnot as I grabbed a muffin and made my way out of the busy room. My aunt and uncle were coming back from London today and party was being prepared.

Aunt Aerith is dad's sister; she's a famous clothes designer. One of the most famous, actually. Her designs are drop dead gorgeous. She makes clothes that I request sometimes. Yeah. That explains the hot clothes I have. Ah ha ha... Sometimes, many envy me because my aunt is a wealthy fashion designer and I could ask her to create any outfit I want for me. Ha, ha, and HA, bitches... Okay, most of the time... Heh heh... I love Aunt Aerith. Dear, dear, dear Aunt Aerith.

I also love Uncle Cloud. Dear, dear, dear Uncle Cloud. He's is world known for his martial arts skills and his detailed and beautiful writing. He knows aikido and ninjutsu and tae kwon do and all kinds of martial arts. Hell, he's a fighting master. He's one of the coolest teacher's alive! Now about his writing... He's a best selling author. He creates those sappy romance and angst novels. Mostly romance. I'm kinda a sucker for romance and my mother and I read his books. A lot. Well... Not anymore...

Erm...

Also, Uncle Cloud and dad have this seeeeecret that I know about but they don't know that I know so they're clueless about the fact that I know...

... Mwuahahaha...

Well, anyhow! Dad was leaning casually against the front door with his usual scowl on his face. This may sound weird coming from me (well,it IS!), but Dad seriouly needs to stop looking all angry and stuff. I mean, my Dad (in my mother's terms... Well, I agree with her on this) is one of the most gorgeous humans alive and he's wasting all that beauty by frowning!

Hmm... Maybe I should make him smile...

Heh heh... Got it...

Smirking, I got up on my tiptoes and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before snickering and scuttling off. "See ya, dad!"

"I'm gonna get you when you get back, you punk! You won't see it coming!" I could imagine him blushing and holding his cheek. The last time I kissed him was almost three years ago. Heh heh heh...

"Yeah right!" I yelled back, glancing over my shoulder and sticking my tongue out. Yeah, he was smiling. I love seeing him smile. It's really nice. Anyways, mission accomplished. He threw a vase at me but I jumped the fence before it could crash into my skull. "HA!"

Roxas and Onsenko were already far off from where I was standing. Apparently, THEY got their skateboards. I broke my damn board two days ago. Amd it's weird: I'm filthy rich (I may be rich, but I ain't spoiled.) and I don't get another board when I want. Heh... Well, I've been having that board for seven years. Auntie Aerith bought it for me. I might just try and fix it myself.

Luckily, I was wearing my shoes with the wheels implanted into the soles. I raised my left foot up, hopping along as I pressed the release button to my wheels. I quickly did the same to the other and skidded across the smooth concrete surface, racing towards my friends.

When I finally reached them, Roxas let out a laugh. "You've amazingly caught up, Sora!" he yelled. Onsenko grinned, the wind tangling in her short black and blue hair.

"Yeah, and amazingly..." I waved quickly at them before pushing foward and skidding away. "I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU GUYS!"

I heard Onsenko curse and giggle before ordering Roxas to pick up the pace. I laughed as we glided down the smooth path weaving through the flower and tree littered meadows. This was our secret route to school. Through the forest. Yup. Sometimes, we take the normal - normal as in long - route to school, but we always, always. ALWAYS ride down the secret route. I love the secret route.

Jeez, for a goth, I sure do love lots of things...

* * *

Sugisaki Onsenko and Sakurai Roxas are my most precious friends. I've known both of them since I was a child and we've been inseperable since 

Onsenko and I met in first grade. She was the new student in our big class and I was expecting her to be all shy and quiet like the usual new kids. But on the day of her arrival, she bursts into the room happily yelling 'HELLO EVERYONE!!!' with a goofy grin on her face and scaring the shit outta all of us. Our teacher laughed and introduced us to her. Everyone greeted her but I hid behind my open book, twitching. I was very, very, VERY frightened of her and I didn't want anything to do with her at the time. You see, insane-perky-always-smiling-no-matter-what people gave me goosebumps. And boy, was I shaking even more when our teacher told her to sit in the empty desk wedged next to mine.

NEXT TO ME! I could've sworn that I was going to die! But when she plopped down beside me, grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle and friendly squeeze and looked at me with sincere and sweet eyes (that she still has, even though everyone thinks she's just a badass, crazy, acoholic girl most of the time... Yes, you can count me in for that thought.), I had a feeling that we'd be good friends.

I still doubt that Sen-Sen really IS a goth... But I love her forever no matter what.

Roxas's mother, Hideaki Etsuko, and my mother had known each other since they were in middle school. When they graduated from high school, Etsuko-san flew off to her college in Los Angeles and my mother attended Tokyo University, and, of course, they kept in touch. After five years, Etsuko-san flew back from L.A. a year earlier than expected and surprised mom by arriving on her birthday. A few years later, Etsuko-san married Sakurai Kazuya and my mom married dad and they moved into houses next to each other.

Roxas is a year older than I am. Hence why he's so wise (hmm... Maybe I should rethink on wise...) and stuff. Roxas always looked out after me. He was very protective and would even go far as to biting someone's head off if something happened to me. He didn't want to go to pre-kindergarten when Etsuko-san told him and pulled off the bad boy (a little TOO bad boy that he picked up a desk and threw it at his teacher...) act at his school just to get sent home to play with me. But Roxas cooled down after a few weeks and he turned back to his good, sweet, loving personality.

Roxas still looks after me, and he's not too protective anymore. But either way, Roxas is just Roxas and no matter what, I love him forever, too

I'd be lost without them; they're like my eyes. If I don't have one, one eye wouldn't work right. If they're both gone, I'd be dead blind. That's how much I need them. I love both of them so much.

I had a special third eye a few years ago, but him gone hasn't really effected me at all...

* * *

We arrived at school with a few good minutes to spare before first period. Luckily, Axel and his gang weren't hanging around the courtyard, which was the best way to go to get to our class on time. 

Very lucky, indeed...

I know that he's after me. That bastard thinks he's all cool and tough with his ugly face and funny red clown hair.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on my shoulder and pulled me back forcefully. I stumbled backwards and crashed into something rock hard. Did a rock just come alive and attack me or something? What the hell am I thinking--how retarded can I get? But what--

A heavy and warm breath suddenly hit my ear, and I shuddered--not the kind of good shudder: the shudder you, uh, shudder (aren't we specific?) when something scary happens. "Hey, Sora, buddy. How's it goin'?" a low and predatory voice growled.

Sssssshit.

... Maybe that monster rock thing I imagined for a brief moment wouldn't have been so bad.

"Uh, hey, Axel," I greeted, keeping my voice calm and averting my eyes in any direction but in his. Ah, my boots look intensely shiny today... "I need to get to class, so if you'll excuse me..." I brought a shaky hand up to my shoulder and tried to pry Axel's hand off, but his grip was really tight, and I could've sworn that my shoulder would start bleeding (this guy's nails are friggin' sharp!).

He SO knew by the way his voice was all scary-ish and zombie-ish sounding.

"Listen, you little punk. I know that it was you who pulled that dirty little prank Friday."

"What prank?" I questioned, making sure that my I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about expression and coolly glaring at his ugly face even though I knew I was burning my eyes doing so.

"Oh, I can't remember anymore. Care you refresh my memory?"

(A/N: Sorry, the next paragraph is a little long. But you should read it. It's amusing and funny (funny? I guess so...). The prank Sora pulled (or did he? XD) is revealed)

"What?! Aw, come on, Axie! You just told him that you knew that he pulled the prank, so you should know what it is!" Demyx chirped, tugging at Axel's sleeve like a little whiny child. He continued to muse loudly about the prank that 'I' (hehe) pulled on Axel that made everyone laugh their asses off ever since after the lunch period, catching the attention of the students passing by and loitering around. "I'll refresh you're memory! Remember? We were leaving the locker rooms to go to lunch and you forgot your jacket in your locker"- Axel's eyes went wide and he stuttered and tried to interrupt Demyx (but it's difficult to stop Demyx when he starts babbling like a parrot, so good luck to Axel) -"so you ran back to your locker and opened it only to find yourself splattered with water, but it wasn't really water and it was this strange liquid that made your clothes melt"- Axel growled and his hold on me tightened -"and you didn't realize it until AFTER you found the sailor moon cosplay outfit"- the fit of giggles from the girls sitting not to far from us made Axel's face burn flaming red, which matched his hair OH so well -"in your locker and squeaked angrily about it and then you ended up having to wear it around school because no one would lend you clothes and you're parents wouldn't bring you clothes and even the LOST AND FOUND closed on you"- Let's sing together everyone! Demyx is gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, Demyx is gonna DIIIIIIIIIIIE -"and you were really humilated and everyone laughed really bad at you and lots of people cried out, 'IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!' when you passed by, and that made me laugh. too, but, yeah, do you remember now????"

I smirked as Axel let me go and slowly nodded, trembling with anger that Demyx wasn't aware of. Everyone who heard Demyx recalling the memory about the prank busted out laughing wildly.

Oh, Demyx hit the spot. And I'm free.

".. Oh, yeah! I just remembered that you didn't want to hear about that ever again! Sorr--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Axel had tackled Demyx, screaming out a bunch of nice words of 'affection' to Demyx while Demyx shrieked in terror and the rest of Axel's gang struggled to get Axel off of Demyx. I quickly grabbed my backpack and began to run off with Onsenko and Roxas free from Larxene's and Xemnas's clutches...

But Axel got a hold of me again and he pulled me back, my hood captive in his fist, and his other fist pulled back. Roxas and Onsenko would've come and get me out of this mess, but seeing as they weren't, they're captured again. I knew what was coming up.

... A black eye WOULD match my outfit...

... Yeah, scratch that. That was the worst joke for this moment.

"You're dead meat, you little punk."

Squeezing my eyes shut, I prepared myself for the blow.

But it didn't come.

"Axel, cut it out."

Slowly, I opened one eye to look at Axel. A nicely tanned hand was holding a tight grip on his wrist, and Axel's fist was a mere few centimeters close to my face. Without hesitation, I unhooked Axel's fingers from my hood and staggered back a bit. Roxas caught my arm (which meant that

and I regained my balance.

I was about to thank whoever stopped that jackass from 'fixing' my face when I saw who it was. Resisting the urge to lunge at the person and claw at his disgustingly pretty face, I just glared at him.

"Ah, if it isn't Riku." Axel nervously laughed and yanked at his captive arm, but Riku's hand only tightened and he carelessly twisted Axel's arm slighty, causing Axel to yelp in pain. Just a small little twist and he was already wincing.

That's pretty cool, despite the fact that it's Riku who's causing him the pain.

"How do you know that it was him"- The name is Sora! Get it through your brain, air head! -"who pulled the prank on you?"

"Hello! Look at him! With that smug little smirk on his face! It SO was-Nngh!" Axel gritted his teeth and growled, frozen in place.

"You have no proof that it was him," Riku murmured with a murderous-sounding tone (I'm serious. I was getting goosebumps...), a dull gleam in his eyes.

"But, Riku-"

"Would you like your other arm broken? I'll tell the doctor you'll like matching casts..." Riku paused for a moment and added with a teasing sweet tone, "Pink would suit you..."

One more twist and Axel's arm was going to be HISTORY.

Axel let out a long sigh and loosened his tight fist. Riku smirked and let go of his arm; then he patted him on the head, murmured, "Good boy," and kicked the small of Axel's back, the sudden impact making him stumble foreward and crash into a nearby tree. I couldn't contain my laughter when his gang let go of Onsenko and Roxas and rushed over to help him and he yelled at them to back off or they'd be parading around in tutus. And with that, he stormed off, his timid gang following behind him, clutching onto their black jackets in fear.

Roxas smiled and patted my head. "You were lucky... Just don't do something like that again without my notice."

"Hmph," I pouted and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Thanks for getting Sora out of that mess!" Onsenko chirped, a big wide smile on her face. Riku nodded and walked away, which tempted me even more to: a) pounce him and stab him to death, b) to launch a prank MUCH more worse that Axel's on him, and c) yell out one of his most embarrassing secrets (don't ask me how I know). Dusting off my pants, I picked up my backpack and Sen-sen and Roxas and I headed straight for the room that threatened my hold on my sanity.

Hello, health class.

* * *

"Morning, everyone," Sephiroth muttered with his usual fed-up-with-everything tone and wearing the matching scowl to boot. 

"Good morning, Sephiroth-sensei!!" the Twigs dreamily (insert me choking in the background HERE) sighed.

"Freaks," I muttered under my breath and plopped down into my seat next in between Roxas and Onsenko. Roxas chuckled and pulled out his notebook to do his usual doodling.

Our health class was mixed: ninth and tenth graders. And sadly, Riku was in this class. What. A. Pain.

Sephiroth plus the Twigs plus Riku... Yeah, aren't I lucky?

"For the next three weeks," Sephiroth began, flipping through his organizer, "you're all going to be involved in a special project. Mm. Yes, Tidus."

"You mean the special project that the school has been talking about?"

"Yes. And only our class will be doing so."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want all of the students in school walking around paired off and tied to each other by the waists, now, do we?"

Right after he finished his sentence, everyone busted out asking questions and such and I heard someone say that it's like we're test subjects for a important project and next thing you know, we're all going to be locked up in cages in a big, scary-looking labratory and one of the Twigs was freaking out over being paired with a guy because she didn't want to get raped or be stuck with some dork. Onsenko rolled her eyes.

"SO..." Sephiroth got up from his seat with his organizer in hand and leaned back against his desk. "I've chosen your partners for you." Cue the loud, disappointed groans. "You'll be with someone of the same sex, so there's no need to worry about uncomfortable situations.

"This project will last for three weeks and you and your partner will be tied together by the waists. You will eat together, sleep together and come to school together, but only during school can you take off the rope because this is a mixed class and you all have your own classes to attend. But when the lunch period comes, you and your partner will have to meet up here and retrieve your rope, then take it back off when lunch period is over.

"Since you will be tied together for most of the day, of course that means that one of you will have to stay at the others' house.

"The reason why this class was given this assignment was because Yuffie-san snuck hidden cameras into each classroom for one week to see which class needed this project the most or would come out with interesting conclusions. Apparently, we ended up answering both of those questions. So this project is to freshen up your cooperation and communication skills with others.

"After the three weeks are over, you and your partner will have to write individual reports about how being tied together and living together affected you and your partner. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

So then Sephiroth began walking around, calling out who was paired with who. I only focused on hearing my name and Onsenko's and Roxas's because I didn't give a damn about anyone else. ESPECIALLY Riku.

My ears perked up when Roxas was called.

"Roxas, I've paired you up with Hayner."

Roxas nodded, tipping his head downward and continued doodling in his notebook, but his hand shook slightly. My lips curled in a knowing smile and I poked him in the ribs. He scowled and threatened to bite my hand off, so I poked him again and he lunged forward at me, baring his teeth. I managed to contain my laughter. Most of it.

Yes, yes, Onsenko and I know how much Roxas likes Hayner. After flipping through his journal (that he proclaimed we'd never find when we last went to his, but we located it snug and comfortable in the bookcover for one of his many encyclopedias while he was taking a shower), which was mostly Hayner-centric (actually, it was his I-WORSHIP-HAYNER'S-GOOD-LOOKING-ASS journal. Now we need to find his real one...), we bugged him about Hayner and how cool he was and how smart he was and even threw in little white lies such as, "I think Hayner's got a girlfriend," and "I heard that Hayner might have to move to America" until Roxas cracked and attempted to throw me out of his window. And if he did so, I'd find myself in his dog's outdoor litter box...

_"You'll be with someone of the same sex, so there's no need to worry about uncomfortable situations."_ Hahaha! Uncomfortable situations my ass. Poor, poor Roxas...

And around Sephiroth went again (aw, and he almost tripped over that girl's backpack...), calling out names and such. Then he called Riku's, his 'dear' little brother.

"Riku, you-"

"Kairi."

Sepiroth quirked an eyebrow at him. I scoffed. It's as if Riku thinks he can control his older brother.

Then again, it's as if he can control ANYBODY...

Except me. And Sephiroth. But I'm more powerful.

"Kairi's with Onsenko. You're going to be wi-"

Riku shot up from his seat and thrust his face into Sephiroth's, his glare hardening. "Listen, Seph. I'm only working with Kairi."

"But, um, Riku." Kairi tugged at her brother's sleeve, pulling him down back into his seat. "I'm already Onsenko."

Kairi's a really sweet girl. Unlike Sephiroth and Riku, I have no hate for her whatsoever. No one can hate Kairi. She's too sweet and cute and nice. She's popular, just like Riku, but the good kind of popular. Not like the Twigs, not like Riku, the kind of popular were everyone likes you for who you are and stuff. Kairi's always helping everyone and she has such a good heart. Yes, the two of us are friends, but we don't talk as much as we used to. I think I know why...

"Yup!"

"What? But, Seph-- Kairi--!... Seph, there's no one else I can partner up with!"

"Leonhart Sora."

My mouth dropped open.

"You're going to be with Sora and that's that, Riku."

This time, I was the one to jump out of my seat to protest. I stormed over to him like a lion pouncing his prey. Except I didn't pounce him. Which I really wanted to do oh so badly. "W-what?! But-- But, Seishuu-sensei!"-- AHHHH, IT'S BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS! Augh, just by saying his name, my mouth tastes like a brine shrimp died in there! --"I can't work with this guy! I-I... Let me work with Roxas or Tidus-"

"Say another word, and you'll be spending two hours after school cleaning up every art and science room on all three floors of this school. Don't forget that you attend an elevator school (1)."

I growled, lowering my fist and was dragged like a rag doll back to my seat by Roxas. I slumped down until my butt was almost off the seat and let out a miserable sigh.

Oh, how fan--fuck this--tastic...

* * *

... So? SO? SOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!? How was it? I'm sorry that it isn't really THAT good. I'm pretty proud of myself, but I fail. I fail, I fail, I FAIL. gets bricked

Oh, I know that most of you (I GUESS most of you) are wondering what elevator schools are.

_1) "An elevator school is a school consisting of a student body that can range from middle school (or lower) all the way to university level. Elevator schools are named such because students usually rise to the next grade without having to take standard entrance exams. Elevator schools are far more prevalent in Japan than in other countries._

_Elevator schools are commonly found in anime and manga, as they are a quick and easy explanation for having characters of very different ages in the same school-like setting realistically."-_ from Wikipedia.

Yup.

**CHAPTER PREVIEW**: Sora has to go home with Riku tied to his waist (hehe) and we get to meet his dear, dear, dear Uncle Cloud and Aunt Aerith. And due to the fact that the only guest rooms in their house (there's like, what--ten?) are occupied by family and friends who came over to celebrate the return of Cloud and Aerith, Sora and Riku have to sleep in Sora's room, which means sharing a bed! And what's up with Riku and his rNext chapter: SEPERATE BEDS, PLEEEEEEEASE!!!

... I. FAIL. MISERABLY. bricked even more

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone. Thanks for all the awesome reviews: I didn't really think this story would start out well. I couldn't stop spacing out in all my classes (and managed to get away with it XD), wondering nervously about how many reviews I got and if I got any flames and if I should delete it. But your reviews made me really, really happy (and I still am), so I'm very determined to make you all happy with this wonderful story and to make it a big hit. AND I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. Writer's block just LOVES me. Oh, I also posted this story to two KH communities on LiveJournal; apparently, I'm--no, MY story isn't loved as much as it is on XD

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Crazy-Emo-Goth:** Yay for the first reviewer! Thank you. I'm glad you loved it.

**F.N.89: **No bricks? Thank you very much, ne! (Blinded by puppy dog eyes)

**Kaiamara:** I like writing in fed-up-with-school-and-hates-Riku0and-loves-a-lot-of-things-for-a-goth!Sora's POV. HA HA.

**gilies:** If you had put that second sentence before the first, I would've assumed that your review was a flamer. I don't know if I should thank you, Hiro. XP

**Rhoda:** I didn't take to long to update, did I? (gets bricked)

**samuri:** Fantastic? Thanks!

**Vexating.Jinx:** I was worried that this story wouldn't be good enough.

**miissbear:** Glad this story was interesting! I didn't think it'd this story would be good, though.

**TwistedxTrance: **I'm glad that Morg-chan enjoyed my story and laughed her butt of because of it. : )

**Ayumi:** Thanks, Ayu. And I thought you didn't like yaoi. (grin)

**CrimsonDahlia:** Um... "I"? Ah, I guess you accidently confirmed your review when you didn't even start it yet. Thanks anyway, though!

**ChaosHarbor: **I've updated! Haha (bricked)

**senko09: **Glad you enjoyed it.

**Yamazaki Mukosho: **Ah, Yama-kun, there were spelling errors and messups. This time, I checked over this chapter to make sure that it's all decent. And don't worry: Vincent is in this chapter!

**SatisfactionwithaRazor: **... (T . T) I didn't show him, but thanks for reminding me. And did you even read alll of it? I only showed you a bit. Ah, thanks...

**Trueno: **Thanks much for the review. Hope this chapter is good enough.

And thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter that I didn't give thanks to. Maybe you reviewed after I update this chapter or I didn't bother to check who else reviewed before updating or whatever. But nonetheless, thank you to you all, ne. Also, thanks to the silent readers who have favorited this story and like it.

**Disclaimer**: Riku and Sora would be together if Kingdom Hearts belonged to me. HA HA. I kid, I kid.

Please excuse spelling and grammer problems.

**DOUZO (BY ALL MEANS).  
**

* * *

**  
(. Chapter Two: Seperate Beds, PLEEEEEEASE!!! .)**

* * *

"Leonhart-kun, stop being so stubborn!" Kairi said, pouting as she pulled me forward against my will along with Onsenko, Roxas, and Hayner. Here I was, being the pathetic pouting idiot like I always am, fighting my way towards the doors out of this educational hell zone with the four of them attempting to drag me like a rag doll towards Sephiroth-jackass's room. I'm NOT going to get tied to Riku! I'm NOT going to deal with this stupid project! And I don't want him infecting my house. EWWWW. We're gonna need a lot of air fresheners! And there's gonna be lots of cleaning to do. 

Ugh, and I thought that finding out that Sephiroth was my health teacher was the worst day of my life.

Unfortunately, we reached Sephiroth's classroom. Riku was leaning against Sephiroth's desk, a smile on his face that I knew was forced, and Sephiroth was reading some magazine who some large breasted girl on the front. Ack.

I bet a thousand dollars that he only reads those disgusting things to prove himself straight while in secret he goes off to love hotels and screws the living daylights out of innocent little boys.

... Okay, forget I even said that. That was just terrifying.

Sephiroth put down his magazine, and by the expression plastered on his face, vaguely annoyed, (it was almost as if a vein was going to pop out on his forehead...) and said, "Leonhart, stop moving around." As if I was going to listen to him! I did the opposite of his command, puffing my cheeks and pursing my lips and flailed more wildly. "Leonhart," Seph said with a more serious and commanding tone, which made me flail even more. "Listen, Leonhart. If you don't get your ass over here right now--"

A pained groan cut into Seph's threat. I didn't realize that it emitted from Roxas and continued to until Onsenko started yelling at me for kicking him in the spot that all men never want to be hurt it. Well, unless the said man was a masochist. Which Roxas isn't. And if he WERE a masochist, he'd be prodding me into kicking him harder or something.

... Okay, that's just disturbing...

Why am I scaring myself with creepy thoughts today?

"OMIGOD! ROXAS!!"

"Owwwwwwwwww..." Roxas was on his knees, doubled over with his arms folded over his stomach (and his hands in between is legs, most likely).

"Roxas! I'm sorry!!" I cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him like a madman.

And just because I let my guard down for that one little moment, I allowed myself to finally be captured by the cursed rope that was to keep me bound to Riku for three whole weeks.

Can I just die, now??

* * *

FUCKING SEISHUU-SEPHIROTH-THE-FAGGIEST-BASTARD-OF-ALL-FAGGY-BASTARDS IS GOING _ALL_ THE WAY DOWN TO THE PITS OF HELL AND HE'S GOING TO BE DANCING IN A PINK FRILLY DRESS WITH THE DEVIL FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! THAT WILL HAPPEN! THAT WILL DEFIENATELY HAPPEN! IF IT'S NOT ON HIS TO-DO LIST IN LIFE, I _WILL_ MAKE THAT HAPPEN! AND I WILL SHAVE HIS HEAD BALD BECAUSE HIS FRILLY RAPUNZEL HAIR ANNOYS ME SO BADLY. 

IT WILL HAPPEN, DAMMIT!

(A/N: ...)

I hate this project, I hate this project, I hate this project... WHY, YUFFIE?! WHY (Insert me falling down to my knees with a twisted look on my face whil screaming in agony here)?! I AM SO KILLING HER WHEN I GET HOME!!! Why the hell is SHE the principal of our school, anyway?

I'm really doing a good job of keeping myself from wringing pretty boy's neck; walking down in this empty hallway with him in front of me is enough to get my blood boiling. Being tied to him makes this even worse.

We finally pushed the doors open to the outside world, leaving the killing confinement of education and breathing in fresh air. Eager to get home, I raised my foot to pop out the wheels implanted in the sole of my shoe, but before I could do so, Riku pulled on the rope bounding us together and I stumbled backwards, almost landing on my butt.

"What the hell was that for?!" I screeched.

"I need to get my bike."

_I need to get my bike, _I bitterly micmicked in thought, trudging after him like a dead zombie. We had to walk all the way to the bike racks, which were almost near the back of the school.

Riku mounted his bike and stared at me. I stared back, but with an angry gleam in my eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, he patted the spot behind his bike. "Sit."

"I have skates, thank you very much," I spat, pointing at my shoes. Riku shrugged and turned away, a smug smile tugging at his lips. I twitched.

"Alright, I'm gonna start moving." 

"Let me get my wheels out," I said, picking up my foot. But once again, Riku interrupted me. Except he didn't with just a little tug.

"HEY! STOP! I HAVEN'T GOT MY WHEELS OUT!!" I cried, pushing myself to run faster while Riku continued to peddle away like a madman.

"What's that? You want me to go faster??"

"YOU WANT TO DIE, DON'T YOU?!"

Damn...

Boy, this is going to be a long and aggravating project...

* * *

We dropped by at Riku's house to get his stuff. Kairi wasn't around, so it was pretty obvious that she was crashing at Onsenko's. 

Man, I miss them. Riku just HAS to be my replacement for them. I hope they can come to the party tonight.

Sephiroth was busy with grading papers or something, and Riku wasn't allowed to touch Seph's car, so Riku was on his phone, calling up a friend to drop us off at my place. As he was talking away, I stood off to the side, examining his house a bit. It was still pretty. And the walls seemed to have been covered with fresh paint. My eyes were drifting to Kairi's small garden when the window nearest to it caught my eye. It was the only one that had no blinds in the way. One curtain was tucked back while the other hung over half the window.

It was Riku's window.

Riku's room didn't change at all. It's kinda funny, seeing that three years passed and it's still the same. His desk was in view from where I was standing, with the same black desk lamp and the GLAY poster right above it. His wall paper wasn't even a different shade of blue; it was the exact same shade that Onsenko had suggested back then. But his room wasn't what made me stare, although it was pretty strange that he didn't seem to add or remove anything at all.

There was a pink bunny with floppy ears wearing a big white bow around its neck. Its eyes were big and shiny and a smile was under its black nose. It was really cute. And it looked familiar.

I was about to break my gaze away from it when a twig snapped in my mind.

_That bunny..._

"... at your place."

"Yeah, sure," I answered, my eyes locked on the bunny.

"Leonhart, did you even hear a word that I said?"

'Uh huh."

_Isn't that...?_

"... What're you staring at?"

"Huh?" I blinked at Riku, who was looking at me with narrow bored eyes. "Oh. N-nothing," I muttered, turning away from him. He still had that bunny sitting on his windowsill... But why, though?

I quickly glanced over my shoulder to make sure that Riku wasn't staring at me with some deadpan glare before slapping myself in the face. _Just forget about it, Sora.  
_

* * *

Riku's best friend, Larxene, picked us up. I don't really know her, but then again, everyone doesn't. Larxene nevers talks to anyone but Riku. Sure, she greets many good morning and helps out students with school work and such, but Riku is the only one whom she truly hangs out with. I really don't get how they're friends. Larxene's this cool, punk girl who's kind and makes everyone smile, while Riku is just a jerk who has everyone falling for his fake identity. 

After thanking Larxene for the ride, I was forced to bring some of Riku's luggage to the front door. "You wait right here," I commanded rudely as I pulled out the keys to the house. Riku just smiled smugly at me; I could tell that he was restraining himself from snickering.What? I'm not some little, weak, girly boy. I can be commanding! Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention back to the door and inserted the key into the door knob's slit. I twisted the door knob, pushed the door open, and walked in. "I'm home!" I called out, slipping my shoes off.

No answer.

I wrinkled my nose and averted my eyes everywhere, not a single living thing in sight. Okay, there were plants around, so living being. Well, this was weird. To think that I'd be attacked by the crazy tornado of hugs and kisses and squealing that was Aunt Aerith. And that Uncle Cloud would've tested my martial arts skills by popping out of nowhere like some magical fairy and throwing quick punches and kicks at me.

_Maybe they're outside, _I mused, my finger pressed down on my bottom lip. "I should try calling again..." Taking in another deep breath, I yelled again. "I'M HOOOOOO-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"SORA!" Aunt Aerith cried, squeezing me so tightly that it seemed like I was a going to shrivel like a balloon that ran out of air. Dad stood off to the side grinning and I couldn't see Uncle Cloud or Yuffie anywhere.

"A-aunt Aer... ith... can't... B-breath!" I managed to choke out.

Laughing nervously, Aunt Aerith loosened her hold on me but held onto my arms.

"Welcome home!" we both yelled in unison, grinning stupidly at each other.

"Where's Uncle Cloud?"

"Right over here," a cool voice called out from the kitchen. My grin grew wider when Uncle Cloud "Hey, Sora."

"Uncle Cloud!" I spread my arms wide open to give him a hug. Before his arms could clamp tightly around me in a warm hug, I was tugged back by surprise and slammed into the wall near the door, the big picture frame hanging above almost crashing down on my head. I couldn't stop myself from squealing in shock and staring up at the frame in horror.

Everyone stared at me with mirrored looks of 'did-Sora-just-crash-into-the-wall-while-surprised-himself?'.

"Ummm... Sorry? My stomach is a bit, uh, flippy? Um. I'm- Ah, I'm hungry."

Riku... He better learn how to sleep with his eyes open.

"Oh, well I'm making lunch!" Aunt Aerith's smile faultered and was replaced with a frantic look. "Which I should finish! I'll go do that right now!"

"Umm. Aha ha."

"Is it safe to hug you now?"

"Y-yeah. Uh huh," I sheepishly chuckled, offering my arms again. Uncle Cloud laughed and embraced me in a warm bear hug, and before I could fully snuggle against him like I always did ever since I was a child, I was, once again, tugged back. This time, my back bumped into the edge of the fancy drawer that was even closer to the door. Dad quickly jumped forward to the drawer just in case the vase sitting on top of it would tumble off. And that was when Dad noticed.

"Sora? Umm.. Is that a rope around your waist?"

"... Uhh..."

Raising an eyebrow at me, Dad casually strolled towards the door and flung it open. Riku was sitting on one of his suitcases, trying to look innocent while whistling a merry little tune. When he noticed (well, pretended to notice) Dad standing at the door staring at him amusingly, he smiled and stood up. "Hi, Leonhart-san."

"Hello, Riku. So..."

"Oh, this rope?" Riku curled his fist around and gave it a small but forceful tug and the edge of the drawer dug deeper into my back. "School project.

Ouuch.

Quickly, I moved away from the drawer and stood at Dad's side, glaring Riku down.

"Riku! It's so good to see you again." Aunt Aerith rushed past me, giving Riku a hug. Riku smiled sweetly at her. I wanted to bite his head off.

* * *

After we explained the project (while I resisted the urge to lunge at my Dad for chuckling), Dad and Uncle Cloud helped drop Riku's belongings in my room, we went back downstairs into the dining room. 

"So exactly who is coming to the party?" Riku asked, bowing in thanks at Aunt Aerith as she handed him a can of soda. I was wondering about that, too. Aunt Aerith and Uncle Cloud were pretty famous in Japan, after all. So who was coming besides friends and family?

... Hmmm, I remember Uncle Cloud saying that he knew Typhoon from my favorite band, Trax...

... Hehehe... Typhoon's cute...

"Just family and friends," Cloud answered, yawning as he continued to work on the story he was typing up on his laptop. I tried to peer at the summary a few times already, but he always caught me and threatened to tickle me to death.

Shaking my head of Typhoon related thoughts, I added, "You know that their might be stupid paparazzi lurking about."

"Don't worry, Sora" Aunt Aerith chirped with a reassuring tone in her voice. "We told the news reporters that the only ones attending the private party were our family and friends ONLY. I also added that if they and anyone else even set their dirty little feet on your lawn, we'll let the large evil bulldog in the backyard out and onto them, and that it isn't our responsibility if they're all eaten up." "And the dog doesn't really mind raw meat, so he'll be satisfied." There was something about the way that Aunt Aerith sounded like she was explaining this to a toddler that made it dead disturbing. And yes, I am VERY disturbed. Disturbance is just my best friend today, right?

"There's a bulldog in the backyard?"

"Yup! His name is Bite."

"Bite?"

"Yes! We adopted him from an animal shelter in England. He's so adorable! And he loves to bite things. Especially live humans!"

I stared at her with wide eyes. I didn't even bother checking if Riku was as frightened as I was because Aunt Aerith might let that dog loose onto me or something a split second before I can turn back to look at her.

"Anyway, I made katsudon (1)! And it should be done already..."

I grinned. "I love your katsudon!"

Uncle Cloud smiled gently. "Aerith makes the best, doesn't she, Sora?"

Aunt Aerith blushed and bumped her hip against his before scuttling back to the kitchen to get the boys their food.

"Hey, Aeri, lemme help."

"Squall, it's not THAT hot."

"Don't call me Squall!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"You'd think they'd stop with the fighting..." Cloud grinned sheepishly at me and shuffled towards the kitchen, leaving me and Riku alone.

Well, this is awkward.

I think this silence is going to commit a deadly homocide on me.

"... Jerk," I muttered under my breath, resting me head on my arms.

"Loser," Riku muttered back.

Oh, so he heard me, ne? He wants to fight? Okay then. BRING IT ON.

"Girly."

"Weak."

"Weirdo."

"Pansy."

"Show off." I pursed my lips.

"Smart ass."

"Fag."

"Harlot." Riku smirked.

"I AM NOT--"

"Augh! Shit!"

"Squall! No foul language!"

"How the hell am I suppose to speak properly when it feels like my fingers are going to burn off?!"

"Oh, it's not that hot- Ouch! Shit!"

"No foul language, huh?"

"Shut your mouth, Squall!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And I told you not to yell at me!"

"I'm the older one, so--"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!"

Silence.

Riku and I just stared at the kitchen entrance.

Seconds later, Uncle Cloud walked in with a tray of steaming katsudon balanced on one hand. Dad and Aunt Aerith followed silently, locked in a death glare match. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a bit. And I didn't bother stopping myself.

"Here you go, guys."

"Thanks," I said at the same time that Riku did. I cleared my throat and grabbed my bowl and my pair of chopsticks from the tray. Thank you, Uncle Cloud. Riku did the same afterwards.

I slapped my hands together, bowing my head, and said, "Bon appetite!" Instead of just hearing my voice, Riku's hit my ears, too. Again, we spoke in unison. Ignoring him, I picked up some katsudon with my chopsticks and threw it into my mouth.

"Mmmm! Umai (2)!" I chirped.

"Mmmm! Maiyu (3)!" Riku said at the same time. The look of satisfaction on my face dispersed; I turned my icy glare in Riku's direction, twitching in surprise when my eyes met with his. Our faces mirrored the same expressions of digust with each other, and because I didn't want to stare at his horrible face any longer, I turned back to my food first and dug in like a starving lion.

Rubbing my stomach with a dreamy look on my face, I stood up and began to walk towards the sink to put my bowl away when I was tugged back. I almost tripped over my chair.

"I'm not done eating," Riku said.

Ugh.

* * *

"Where's Yuffie? I gotta talk to her," I said, making sure that my voice didn't hint that I wanted to commit homicide with her as the victim. 

"She's in her room."

_She must be cackling evilly about what she did to me, _I thought, my face completely supplied of anger.

"Okay, I'm gonna visit her a bit before getting ready for the party," I forced myself to chirp as I dragged Riku away with me towards the swirling staircase.

"Don't kill her, kiddo," Dad called from the kitchen and I fight back the urge to run back over there and strangle him. I wasn't in a good mood. And seriously, who wouldn't if you had to deal with living with and being tied together with a distance of five feet inbetween you with the person who hated most in the world for THREE WEEKS?

PLEASE, GOD, there's gotta be some luck left to spare? I need it!

The fact that Riku was actually letting me drag him around like a rag doll surprised me, roaming around with him behind me, actually

"Totsuzen dakedo suki (4)!"

Yuffie's uncontrollable giggling followed and then I heard a string of more, "Totsuzen dakedo suki."

Greaaaat. Not again. "He doesn't like you, so give it a rest, already!" I shouted from outside the door. Jeez, Yuffie's obsession with Johnny's Entertainment was a pain. When she wasn't bothering me and trying to make my life a living hell, she'd be all over the Johnny's boys: listening to their music, drooling over their pictures, watching their performances and talk show appearances over and over again. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the guys (they're cool, and pretty hot... Especially Akanishi Jin... But you didn't hear the last part from me!!), and I'm a fan, actually, but-- Okay, I'm getting off topic. In short, Yuffie is annoying when it comes to Johnny's and drives me insane with them! I believe that other than the fact that her reigning fangirling annoys me, she makes them look bad! HA HA.

"Yamapi DOES like me! You're just jealous because you're gay and he's not!"

I angrily ignored the snicker that came from Riku and yelled back at her. "Well, you're a man, aren't you, Yuffie? So-"

All of a sudden, loud music blasted from her room like a elephant trumpeting to signal a stampede. Riku and I slapped our hands over our ears, wincing in pain at the sudden explosion of music. Ooh, she KNEW that Takki and Tsubasa's Crazy Rainbow was gnawing at my nerves like hungry rats with sharp teeth. That song just pissed me off now! I can't watch One Piece without being reminded of that song!

Bravely (somewhat), I uncovered my ears and repeatedly pounded my fists at her door. "YUFFIE!! YUFFIE, OKAY I'M SORRY! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"

"AUGH! FINE! **AUNT** YUFFIE"- Bleaah, saying that always brings a bad taste to my mouth -"TURN OF THE MUSIC! PLEASE!!"

Right on cue, the music stopped. Riku sighed in relief, rubbing his ears. I stood

Yuffie slammed her door open, wearing her favorite oversized yellow shirt with a big penny in the middle and bold letters that said, "Here's a penny. GO BUY YOURSELF A SENSE OF HUMOR." There was a spoon jammed in between her lips, which were tugged downwards in a annoyed frown. And as usual, a long, slim white cloth was tied around her forehead. "What is it, twirp?" she scoffed, her words slurred by the spoor. When she noticed Riku standing beside me (a good three feet apart, thank you very much), her expression changed and she flashed him one of her famous smiles. "Oh, hi, Riku. I could've sworn I told Seph-chan to start the project NEXT week..."

"Next week?!" Riku and I both screeched, wide-eyed.

"Eh?" She stared at us, a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head to the side like a curious golden retriever. Seconds later, it was as if lightning struck her all of a sudden and she grinned sheepishly at us. "Ooohhh.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEXT WEEK?!"

"DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

Yuffie put her hands up in defense. "Yes, I did! I did! I guess he just wanted to get it over with. After all, your health class DOES have social problems that need to be fixed," she explained, "Oh, and how funny is this: you two, paired up. Neheh. I'm amazed that you both managed not to rip each other apart limb by limb yet."

"Well, if you don't tell Seph to call of the project until next week like it should've been, then I'll rip YOU apart limb by limb!"

"Rude much," Yuffie muttered, rolling her eyes at me and taking her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call him right now. Hold on."

We both stared at her as she waited for Sephiroth to pick up.

"Oh, hey, Seph. Uh, why am I calling you? Because I have two brats outside my room complaining about the project. I told you to start it next week, didn't I?..."

Stare.

"Yes, Sora and Riku... Uh huh... Maybe you SHOULD start it next week. I mean, you just thrust the project in their faces like that while they were unprepared... Well--..."

Stare.

"... Alright then. Sorry to bother you. Later."

Stare.

"Well?"

"He said to stop being sissies and deal with this project like men, or at least attempt to."

Scream.

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Come on, Yuffie! You're our principal!"

"You know, I had a dream once," Yuffie said, staring into space and ignoring our anger. "I was on a talk show with you, Sora. Then I started screaming."

"Why? Did something scary happen?"

"I was very scared."

"Of what?"

"That I'd DIE OF BOREDOM."

And with that, Yuffie slammed the door in our faces.

I glared at the closed door, which would've been stupid, but it wasn't because she knew I was glaring at her. "Well, if you put two boring people together, it probably wouldn't matter!"

Yuffie laughed.

Then Riku laughed.

Then it hit me. Really hard. "NO! YUFFIE, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to eat here!"

"Yuffie!" I started banging on the door like a crazed maniac.

I gave up when my arms started getting tired and sagged to the floor like a deflated balloon, holding back the rest of my anger. There was a brief moment of silence before Riku broke it. And of course, with a snide remark.

"You know, Yuffie isn't the boring one."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

The party was going off to a good start. Almost all our friends and relatives came. Onsenko and Roxas weren't around, sadly. Guess they didn't want to share the embarassment of being tied to someone with a thick old rope while dressed in formal attire. And I was going to save my embarassment by eating upstairs in my room. While Riku was getting his food, I had to suffer some conversations with two of Dad's younger cousins whom I haven't met before and Tifa, a good friend of Aunt Aerith's and Uncle Cloud's. 

I thought that I'd die if I talked to someone else, but the thought instead died when I saw Uncle Cloud's best friend, and one of my most favorite people in the world, Vincent, entering the house. When I was a kid, Vincent took the role of being my baby-sitter and took care of me very well. When I would go to bed, he always sat at my side until Dad and Mom came home because I was scared of monsters popping out of my closet. He played lots of games with me, and helped me out with lots of things. We haven't seen each other for three years now, but Vincent and I still keep in touch.

Vincent's a writer, just like Uncle Cloud; he's writes lots of fantasy and adventure novelshe knew Uncle Cloud since the second grade, and Dad in junior high. He and Dad get along just fine, but Vincent is more of Uncle Cloud's friend. Uncle Cloud told me that they can talk for hours, and when they have nothing to say, they just sit side by side, enjoying each other's presence and watching the world around them. When they have problems, they always call each other up; they defend each other one hundred percent, too. Their friendship reminds me of the one I have with Onsenko and Roxas. We're all just like that. And I love it.

I waved furiously at Vincent when Uncle Cloud pointed me out to him. He waved back and motioned for me to go over to him. Grimacing, I unbuttoned my jacket and opened it to show him the rope around my waist and took a few steps to the side to show him who I was tied to. Vincent raised an eyebrow, smiling slighty, and turned back to Uncle Cloud. Seconds later, Vincent walked over to where I was and gave me a quick embrace. Riku was still busy piling his plate with food.

"You hair looks nice," I complimented, tugging at his pony tail. "I liked it better when it was long, though."

"You really think so? Cloud forced me to cut it." Vincent didn't look pleased. "But besides my hair, I thought you'd never talk to him again. And you're tied to him because??"

"School project. Seph set us up."

"Oh, I see." Vincent stared out into space; I knew what he was thinking about. And I didn't want him to say anything about it either.

Luckily, he didn't and we just talked a bit more until Riku tapped my shoulder and said that we can go back to my room. Riku and Vincent had a short chat before we stalked back up to my room.

Riku sat at my desk while I was lying on my stomach on my bed with my laptop in front of me, waiting for Roxas or Onsenko to get online. As I was chewing on a piece of shrimp, Onsenko popped up online. I threw the rest of the shrimp into my mouth and double clicked on her user name.

**"Hey, Onsen."**

**"Sora! Hiiiiii! Nice icon!"**

I laughed silently. Ah, yes; my icon. "I am on hiatus until you admit that you fail at life," it said in bold white letters on a black background. **"Thanks. Couldn't make it to the party?"**

**"I'm sorry. My mom said I'd look stupid tied together with someone in dressy clothing. Tell the lovely couple I said hello!"**

**"Yeah, sure. So, how's everything with Kairi?"** I typed. Luckily for me, Riku was being a pig and paying attention more to his food rather than my budding conversation with Sen-sen.

Now if only he'd give me some privacy like this for the rest of the project.

**"Sora, you make it sound like Kairi is suppose to be the most boring person in the world. I'm having a great time! Kairi's awesome. I don't understand why you didn't want me to be friends with her in the first place."**

**"Hey, I never said that!"**

**"Well, then, you need to be more specific!!"**

**"Hmph."**

**"So have you heard from Roxy yet today?"**

**"Nope." **I grinned, pausing for a moment, then typed up another message before Onsenko could reply. **"I bet he must be busy with Hayner, hmmm?"**

I knew that Onsenko was giggling. **"Hehe. Knowing Roxas, he must be a babbling wreck**

**"HAHAHA. TRUE."**

** "So what about Riku?"**

**"Being a jerk, like always. Right now he's stuffing himself with food."**

**"Aww, come on."**

**"Don't start with me."**

**"Well, I just think that you should start talking to him again. It wasn't his fault."**

**"SEN." **

**"But-"**

**"SEN!"**

**"Okay, sorry, sorry..."**

**"... I'm never letting that go, Sen. It's his fault, and I'm never forgiving him."**

**"I know, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"  
**

**"..."**

**"So are you and Riku sharing your bed?"**

My face faultered at her question. I stared at the screen like an idiot for a moment before typing so furiously that the keys clicked loudly under my fingers. **"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?! OF COURSE WE ARE!"**

I leaned back into my seat, glaring at the screen. It was when Onsenko started typing that I realized my mistake.

**"AREN'T! I MEANT AREN'T! I WOULDN'T SHARE MY BED WITH THAT JERK! MY ROOM SUFFERED ENOUGH POISON ALREADY!"**

**"Are, huh? OOOOOH. Sora and Riku are gonna get all CUDDLY!"** I waited for her to realize that I had sent her another message and to type up a new one. **"Oh. I was just asking! Sorry!"**

**"That's the stupidest question that I've heard you ask," **I told her.

**"Not as stupid as the one about the possibility of a cat and dog having an intercourse?" **Onsenko asked.

**"... Okay, THAT was the stupidest question ever. But that one who just asked is REALLY close to it."**

**"The rope is only feet five long. And you move a lot in your sleep. Are you sure that you won't accidently fall onto Riku when he's on the floor or something?"  
**

**"We're going to sleep in one of the guest rooms with two beds."**

**"Awww, Sora's so nice!"**

**"I'm not being nice! Dad'll kill me if he sees Riku snoring on the floor."**

**"Oh. So do you think there's a guest room available?"**

**"Duh. We have a bunch! And not all of our relatives are staying."  
**

* * *

"B-b-b-but, DAAAAAAD! Come on! We have, like, what--thirty guests rooms in the house! They can't ALL be occupied!" 

Dad frowned, folding his arms over his chest and coolly murmuring, "Sora, you're off by sixteen rooms. And yes, they are all taken by our relatives and some friends. Well, the last room down the hall isn't, bu-"

"WE'RE TAKING IT THEN!" I triumphantly yelled and began marching in the direction of the last room availabe, dragging Riku with me. But before I could even take my second step, a hand clamped down on the top of my head and turned me around.

"Whoa, there, kiddo." Dad put his hands on his hips. I fixed my hair. "The little kids snuck into the last room to do some painting, but all hell broke lose and the whole room was freshly covered in paint: walls, ceiling, furniture and all."

"PAINT BALL FIGHT!" Sayuri, my seven-year-old cousin, happily said, tugging on my pants leg. I groaned, slapping my forehead in disappointment. Greaaaat.

"Isn't it that the point of this project is to LIVE with your partner and communicate and whatnot with him for the next three weeks?"

Silence.

I uncomfortably rocked back and forth on my feet "Well, can we at LEAST live in seperate beds???"

Dad just stared at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shifted backwards from my dad. "Please?"

Stare.

"Come on, Dad..."

Stare.

"..."

Stare.

"... I HATE IT WHEN YOU STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! FINE! FINE!!"

Dad smiled smugly at me. "Always works."

* * *

"... What are you doing?" 

I rolled my eyes and let out a loud scoff, grabbing another pillow and stacking it on the mountain I was making. There was NO way I was going to share my bed with that jerk without a thick wall in between us. Because we were tied together, I had to make sure that we were on either side of the bed with the rope stretched across the mattress before building the wall. I also had to make sure that there was nothing that we needed to get because then I'd have to take off a lot of the pillows and then start all over again once the deed was done.

"... Making a mountain to climb up, huh?"

I looked up from my work to see if Riku's big head was still in sight and cringed when I saw the gross smirk on his face.

"..." _More pillows, _I mused, grabbing at the pillows pooled around my feet.

"... The white pillows clash nicely with your 'oh so colorful' room."

"Shut up and put on your clothes, dammit!" I shrieked, hurling one pillow at his face, which he, sadly, dodged.

Riku chuckled. "What? It really bothers you that I'm only clad in my boxers?"

"And here I thought that being with you was enough to make me vomit. Ugh..."

"Heh."

Silence.

"... So what's up with the pillows?"

"This is the Bed Boundary."

"The Bed Boundary," Riku repeated, seemingly amused.

"Yes. You stay on that side, I stay on this side, we don't end up waking up with our arms around each other in the morning- everyone is happy."

"Hm. Okay, then. I'm happy, already." Riku smiled smugly at me and proceeded to finding himself some clothes to sleep in.

"..."

"What're you staring at?"

"Bunny boxers?" I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"And you have a big usagi plushie, too."

"Uh huh. I love bunnies. Is that a problem?"

"Nope. I just didn't think that a jerk like you would like cute and fluffy things."

Riku scoffed.

I was done when Riku finished dressing. I looked at the horizon of the Great Wall of Pillows (HA HA) and all I could see was the top of his head.

Perfect.

Lying down on my bed, I pulled my blanket up to my stomach.

"Well, good night. Pansy."

"Jerk!" I muttered as my eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

As silently as possible, Yuffie opened the door to her step-brother's room, tiptoed in, and shut the door behind her. Although the floor was marble, the sound of her footsteps was faint and silent. Leon stood on the opposite side of the room, staring out the large window that took up the whole wall. 

"Yuffie." Leon yawned and rubbed his eyes, his voice slighty dead.

"..."

"I know you're there."

"..."

"... You have the crappiest ninja instincts."

"Ugh! I do NOT!"

Leon yawned again and turned to look at his step-sister with a smirk on his handsome face. "Oh, Yuffie. Hello."

Yuffie flailed her arms around in what Leon assumed was a special language for stupid people, her face twisted in anger. "Leon, you--..." Stopping her mad flailing and folding her arms, she spat out a rough, "I hate you," making Leon's smirk deepen.

"I know you don't. Now what're you doing here?"

Walking towards him in swift strides, Yuffie said, "You looked like shit out there. Just wanted to check up on ya. Aerith and I were really worried."

"Don't joke. You already know why."

"Eh? What- OH. That's why."

Leon nodded. Besides the fact that the excitement from the party tackled down his energy, he was starting to feel sick. His joints were a bit achy, and he already used up half a box of tissues. Yes, it was that time again. No matter what, during winter, the flu always captures him. It was like some evil curse that only affected him.

"I can take care of myself, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"... Why did you set up Sora and Riku together? You know that-"

"Yeah, yeah--they're not best friends anymore and they hate each others's guts." Yuffie leaned back against the window, the moon's light carressing her slender figure. She raised her head and gazed at Leon with sad eyes. "But don't you miss seeing Sora's true smile?"

"Even if they became friends again, I don't think Sora will have that smile back on his face. After that incident..."

Yuffie sniffed and rubbed her nose. She shifted her weight onto her left foot. "I chose Sora's health class because they DID need help with her social skills..."

"That's a cover up for your real purpose."

"... Sora lost two cherished people in that period of his life. I think he deserves to have one of them back."

"..."

_Only one of them... because she's gone..._

"Are you sure you're alright, Leon? You look even shittier now. I'm sorry about mentioni-"

"Yuffie, I believe 'shittier' isn't in an actual word."

Yuffie, forgetting "Well it is in MY dictionary! Now get to bed, you wuss," Yuffie said, pushing at his chest. Instead of him stumbling backward, she did and fell flat on her butt on the floor. Leon laughed and pulled her up.

"I'll go to bed later. I just wanna finish this song I'm writing."

Yuffie eyed him suspiciously.

Leon quirked an eyebrow, casually strolled over to his bed, and grabbed his acoustic guitar and sheet music book. He held them up at her like a little child attempting to show off a new shiny toy or something. Yuffie took his book and flipped through the pages of the song he had started.

"... Okay, okay. Just don't over do yourself. And please go to bed before two. Please?"

"Wow. Isn't my usual bedtime always nine thirty sharp?"

Yuffie growled low in her throat, her long ebony bangs draped over her eyes as an eerie feeling lingered in the air.

"Yes, yes, I will, okay?" Leon said, holding his hands up in defense, slightly frightened.

Yuffie cleared her throat and grinned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm coming down with the flu, remember?"

Yuffie laughed. "You make it sound like it's no problem at all."

"Well, it isn't. I've been dealing with this for years already."

"I know, I know. Well, good night, bro." Because she didn't want to risk getting sick (she had this concert that she's been looking forward to since FOREVER), she pressed a dainty finger to her lips before tapping Leon's cheek. "Chuu (5)!" she cutely chirped and bounced off.

Leon chuckled. "Night," he said, right as she left the room.

* * *

For another thirty minutes or so, Leon continued to stand near his window, trying to locate any visible stars lingering up in the pitch black sky. Well, just trying to locate a certain star, actually. He sighed balancing on the balls of his feet. There used to be one little star, always just above the tall sakura tree in their backyard, that always stared down at him, shining brightly. He was out on the balcony with a rambling seven-year-old Sora and his mother, Rinoa, the first night they noticed the tiny star. Rinoa pointed it out, and told Sora that it was a special star because in the city, stars were almost always out of sight. 

It was a special star, all right. It always seemed to calm down his nerves. Every night, he watched that star, for long periods of time, or for just a small amount of seconds. He just watched it.

But strangely, it just disappeared. Right on that day... Three years ago...

_That day..._

A small creak that signaled his door opening shattered his thoughts, to his relief. But he didn't want to be bothered. He frowned, not bothering to turn around and shoo his visitor away.

Yuffie really needs to work on her 'ninja powers.'

"Yuffie, don't mess with me. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Yuffie?" a low and seductive voice murmured. Leon tensed up, strong arms wrapping around his waist and a slender body rubbing against his.

"... Cloud..."

"She was in here before me?" the younger male's sultry voice whispered, his breath humid against the flap of the older's ear. Soft, dampened lips then skimmed down his jawline, down his neck, in slow butterfly kisses. They stopped on Leon's shoulder, lingering there for a moment, just pressing down on the smooth skin that women envied. Who could blame them? Leon was a masterpiece. A masterpiece that Cloud once owned. "Not in the mood for games?" Cloud stared at the window, a slightly blurred reflection of Leon on its surface. His face was deprived of any emotion, just blank, yet still beautiful. His thin lips were curved downward in a frown that looked so sexy, and his eyes just focused on the sky. Cloud knew where. "... What did you guys do?"

"... What are YOU doing here?"

A dead sigh floated over his shoulder. "I just wanted to check up on you... And I missed you."

Leon wanted to lean back into the familiar curves of the younger male's, just wanted to stay like that for the whole night. He missed feeling the warmth of another's body in his arms at night. And he was just feeling...

Shitty.

There's another word for Yuffie's lovely dictionary.

"Leon..."

"..." Leon turned around and pried Cloud's arms from his waist, pushing past him roughly. "I'm going to bed."

"... Whatever you say." Cloud pursed his lips, watching the older man slither into his big bed. He let out another sigh and proceeded to leave the room, his eyes still on the lump under theh thin sheets. As he gently closed the door, he murmured, "Good night."

Leon stayed under the covers, a bare hint of his hair peeking through, waiting until he was sure Cloud was gone. Then he kicked the bedsheets off, grabbed his guitar, and started to work on finishing his song.

* * *

... HA HA HA, Riku called Sora a 'harlot.' Look it up if ya don't know the word. XD 

Johnny's Entertainment.. Couldn't help but add them in. HA HA. Yeaaaah, I'm obsessed with them, too. XD It's not MY fault they're totally awesome and, uh, hot... Ahem... Well? How was that? Hopefully not disappointing like the chapter? Sorry for the short CloudxLeon smexiness (avoids bricks). I wrote pretty good smexiness, though... Hooray for me! But why IS there CloudxLeon smexiness when Cloud is MARRIED? And SEME Cloud? (gets bricked) HA HA. Answers will come soon.. This chapter was really fun to write, with Sora having to suffer Riku's evilness and all. Heh.

Here's the translations to the Japanese words if you have no clue what they mean:

**1) Katsudon (kaht-soo-don)- **a popular Japanese food; it is a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, and condiments.

**2) Umai (ooh-my)-** Tasty/delicious

**3) Maiyu (my-you)- **Childish way of saying 'umai'

**4) Totsuzen dakedo suki (toat-soo-zen da-keh-do s-kee)-** I know this is very sudden, but I like you

**5) Chuu (choo)-** Kiss

And now for the chapter preview. Yaaaay.

**Chapter Preview:** Sora assumes that his wake-up call will be unpleasant, and LUCKY HIM: it is. And while he screams with terror, Riku dies with laughter. But aside from that, the stupid alarm clock Sora set woke them up thirty minutes late and they have to rush to get to school in time. And an incident occurs that make Riku and Sora blush with strange embarassment. Oh, and not to forget that Vincent witnesses it all. **Next Chapter**: IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!! (Yeah, and I'M the Tooth Fairy)

Oh, I also have something to ask from all of you; would like me to write Chained in Riku's POV? I mean, you guys wanna know how Riku's dealing with this, too, write? If a lot of you vote yes, I'll be updating Chained and Chained Reverse (Riku) together, so you're all going to have to wait for the third chapter of Chained until I update the first two chapters of Chained Reverse. I'll work hard. I promise. (big chibi eyes)

You never know; lots of reviews may get me to write faster. XD Reviews are highly appreciated and make Riku more evil and snarky. Snarky!Riku is awesome. HA HA (waits to feed Riku snarky power!review cookies) Please review?


End file.
